Big Mole, Little Moles
Big Mole, Little Mole is the 9th episode of Jake 13. Summary ''A giant mutant mole is unleashed in Jake's city. He and Robbie fight it and discover it is robotic. After they encounter another one, they try to track where it came from. They find three men dressed in mole costumes, trading alien tech and using the moles as cover ups. '' Plot Jake sat in an English lesson when he felt his mobile phone vibrating in his pocket. He pulled out his uPhone and saw a message from his brother, Robbie. 'Look outside' it read. Jake looked out the door, there was nothing. He looked out the window and saw his brother breathing on the screen. The window fogged up and Robbie wrote a message in it. Jake squinted as he read it. 'Giant... Monster, city. Hurry up' Jake read quietly. He raised his hand as Robbie rubbed off the message and hid. 'Sir, can I go to the bathroom?' Jake asked. 'No, hold it' The teacher said, ignoring Jake. Robbie looked back into the classroom and made a threatening face. Jake thought for a good excuse. 'Sir, I'm going to be sick' Jake shouted. The teacher ducked and turned white. 'Run, and don't come back, go straight home.' Jake ran out the door and activated the Rognitrix. 'Time for, VLOCT' Jake said as he scrolled through. He came across the beastly image and pressed down. The faceplate began crisscrossing as it closed. Jake's wrist began growing more muscular, then it followed up his whole body. He turned blue and shortened as his eyes and ears grew larger. 'Riff Raff!' he shouted. 'Never, you can never give me VLOCT, can you?' Jake asked the Rognitrix. He jumped onto his overboard and flew outside of the school. 'What?' He asked his brother. 'There's a giant mole in the city, hurry up!' Robbie said. Riff Raff pulled Robbie onto the board and they flew off into the city. In the city, buildings were being smashed and people were running in terror. 'Save us!!' a woman screamed, holding her baby as the building she was in began to collapse. Riff Raff dropped Robbie and flew up to the level she was hanging on. The building fell sideways and the lady screamed. Then, it stopped. She looked over the edge and saw Riff Raff Holding the building. He pushed it upright and flew over to the woman. He grabbed her onto his hoverboard and they flew off just in time, the building completely collapsed. Riff Raff left her on the ground, so she could run to safety. 'Thank you' she said, and she gave Riff Raff a kiss on his forehead. He flew off calling to his brother, 'ROBBIE!' he said in his deep, masculine voice. 'Ugh, huh, RAH!' he heard Robbie grunting. Riff Raff turned the corner and saw Robbie with a brand new sword, fighting the Mole. He lifted it and aimed into the middle of the Mole's face, then shot a laser, leaving a hole right through the middle of it's head. The Mole continued on, destroying the city. Jake lifted Robbie and flew after the robot. 'Throw me!' Robbie said. Jake listened and threw his brother. Robbie flew into the robot, shooting and leaving a giant hole in it's stomach area. Riff Raff then got an idea. He flew at full speed at the Mole's chest. He raised his arms and began calculating the impact. 'Perfect' he said, grimly as he solved the equation. He lowered his head and flew faster, he almost looked like a dart. 'Rah!' he shouted as he jumped off the board and dove into the Mole's chest. He drilled through it and came out the other side. But something was wrong. He began plumeting to the ground, being pulled down by a giant motor. 'AAAAHHH!' He screamed, but then Robbie flew around on Riff Raff's hoverboard. Robbie grabbed his brother. The two just floated there, until the Rognitrix began flashing. 'Oh damn!' Riff Raff shouted. He aimed the Hoverboard to the ground and flew himself and his brother to safety. Too late. Just in time, he calculated their injuries. 'We gonna die!' he said pessimistically, then he timed out. 'No we aren't' Robbie assured him. Robbie grabbed Jake, who was now in his human form, and lifted his sword. The sword began spinning like a propellor and they landed safely on the ground. 'How'd you do that?' Jake asked. 'We have more important things to worry about' Robbie said. Robbie walked over to the giant motor on the floor, then at the wreck of the robotic Mole that was spread out over the city. 'Why was there a robotic Mole destroying the city?' Robbie asked. The two were extremely confused. Jake and Robbie were lying around at home, Jake was playing ball with Marty. 'You think you're good, now do you, Marty?' Jake coaxed. Marty barked. 'Well, try to catch this!' Jake said. 'Frosty!' he shouted. He rolled up a ball of ice and threw it as hard as he could at the dog. It moved through the sky in slow motion, leaving a trail of ice frozen in the sky behind it. Marty jumped and caught the ball in his mouth, then he froze into a dogsicle. Jake laughed as he carried his dog over to the ocean to melt the ice off of him. Robbie ran out. 'Another Mole, it's in town, seven blocks away' Robbie reported. 'Oh good, you're already transformed' Robbie said. Jake locked Marty away in the house and began creating ice slides to help him get to the robot in time. Frosty arrived and immediately began battling. He shot a stream of ice at the robot, freezing part of it. 'Let's go!' he threatened. Then, there was a flash of red light and he timed out. 'FOR A WATCH YOU HAVE A LOUSY SENSE OF TIMING!' Jake shouted. The Mole swung at Jake and he jumped away just in time. Robbie dismounted from the ice slide and passed a spare sword to Jake. 'Try and hack the watch or something, if you need some sort of protection, use the sword' Robbie said, he ran off into battle. Robbie shot a laser at the Mole. It screeched and faced him, slinging his tail as it turned. Jake was nearly killed by the tail, he slide it just in time. The Mole squealed and turned to face Jake who was trying to enter codes into his watch. 'Oh damn!' he shouted. He looked at the faceplate and saw the time, 12:01. He ran off and the Mole chased him. Robbie began spinning his sword as he flew after the Mole. He was directly on top of it. 'RRRAAAAAH!' he screamed as he dove into the Mole. He tried shoving the sword into it's head, but the sword bounced away. 'Oh crap!' he shouted. The Mole shook it's head and Robbie plummeted to the floor. He caught up with his sword, grabbed onto it and began propelling it again. Jake ran as fast as he could until he fell through a man hole. He watched as the Mole walked over him, confused. He quickly climbed back up and chased the Mole, stabbing it's foot. The foot was tender and it easily sliced open. Blood gushed out. 'Robbie! It's real!' Jake cried. He jumped away from the blood, which left his clothing completely red. Robbie caught up with him. 'It's not real, that's paint, not blood' Robbie corrected. 'How do you know?' Jake questioned. 'Your clothes have turned red, if it was blood your clothes would turn yellow or just look wet.' Jake nodded, but then fell as the ground shook. The Mole was coming back after them. Jake looked at the Rognitrix. 12:10.55 was the time. The Rognitrix glew green. 'Rognitrix activated' it announced. Jake activated it and scrolled through the images. 'Let's go! Swift!' he shouted as he pressed down the faceplate. The 8 foot monster flew up into the sky and attacked the Mole's face. He slashed his sword hand through it's face, then dragged it downwards. More paint was released. 'Raaah!' he shouted as he got ready to charge through the Mole's chest. He aimed his horns and sword, then flapped his wings vigorously as he drilled through it's chest. A small fragment of the motor remained on his head, whereas the rest of the motor fell from the Mole as it collapsed to the floor. Swift flew down to Robbie. 'You got a little something on your head' Robbie pointed out. Swift pulled off the piece of motor and attempted to throw it away. 'WAIT!' Robbie shouted. He pulled out a laser box (similar the one he used to capture the box monster.) 'Here' Robbie said. The box engulfed the piece of metal, then it spat it back out. It transformed into a GPS. 'This will tell us where that robotic Mole came from' Robbie announced. He began walking off and Swift flew off, following from behind. Jake and Robbie had stopped for a toilet break five times, and stopped for a plain break three, but they finally got there. They were at a factory. Inside were three men, dressed as moles, then there was a group of masked men making purchases. 'Drugs' Robbie whispered. The leader of the 'Mole Gang' revealed a small UFO. 'It's the UFO I left behind when I went Hyper Pack the other day!' Jake shouted in a whispered tone. 'We can't let them get away with alien tech' Robbie said. He looked at Jake and noticed the he was already on it. Jake had transformed into Overflow and was sneaking into the factory. The masked men began walking away, holding the UFO when it began changing colour. It became green and black, with a technological pattern through it. A member of the group looked at it. 'Hey what's wrong with the stupid machine, ay?' he asked. The rest of them looked and Overflow began flying. Cannons appeared out of the UFO and they shot at each man in the factory. They all became unconscious. Robbie ran into the factory and ripped off the masks of two men. 'You knocked them out for 20 minutes' Robbie asked. 'A little longer, just incase the Rognitrix takes a little longer to recharge and we need it for a fight' Jake replied. The two began tying up the group of men and the Mole Gang. When every man in the room awoke, Jake and Robbie were in balaclavas and pacing. The UFO had been destroyed before Jake reverted to his human form. The leader of the masked men spoke up. 'Listen you guys, the UFO was a present for my son, I swear to god. We weren't doing anything illegal, please, let us go' he pleaded. Jake walked over and punched the man in the face. Blood seeped through his balaclava. Jake put on a different voice, 'what were you doing with alien tech?' he asked to the Mole Gang. There was no answer. Jake put his face in front of the leaders, but the leader spat in Jake's face. Jake got ready to punch him in the face, but the two other members of the gang used their mole masks to chew through their ropes and break out. They ran up to Jake and pinned him on the ground. Robbie ran in to help but the leader chewed himself out and knocked Robbie out. The leader then walked over to Jake and began kicking his face. Jake blacked out. When Jake and Robbie woke up, they saw the two groups untied and leaving. 'We left you a gift' the leader said, nodding towards another giant Mole. This one had guns coming from it. The masked mens group were now unmasked and running, extremely scared. The leader threw a bomb into the room, incase the Mole didn't kill Jake and Robbie, then he left with his group. 'Robbie, put your hands against the Rognitrix' Jake instructed. Robbie began to ask why, but gave up. The rope on his hands ripped to shreds on contact. 'Quick, dial up Deep Crusher for me' Jake instructed. Robbie thought about it, then activated the Rognitrix. He scrolled through to the VLOCT image. He hesitated, then pressed down. 'VLOCT!' Jake shouted. 'Oh great, now you give me VLOCT?' Jake asked. 'Actually, I gave you VLOCT, you need to deal with this guy, then exterminate the Mole Gang, they saw our faces' Robbie said. Jake nodded and flew over to the Mole. It shot at him but he simply flew so fast that time stopped. He ran at each gun and destroyed them with his horn. 'Okay, time to do the same to this as the others' he said. He faced his tail at the Mole's chest and it began spinning very fast like a blade. He drilled through it's chest. 'Finished' he said, gladly. But the Mole still moved on. Then, a screen appeared on it's face. 'Haha, we know exactly how you killed our other two, so we hid this ones motor. Have fun finding it' he taunted. VLOCT's eyes turned red and steam shot from his nose. He began thinking irrationally, but rationally. He charged for the Mole's third finger on his right hand. A small motor fell from it and the Mole began to explode. The motor was rigged with explosives. VLOCT charged and picked up Robbie and flew out of the warehouse within three seconds. His eyes began to become a faded red. 'Let's get the Mole Gang!' he shouted. He paused in air, puffed a large amount of steam from his nose, and took off after the gang. The gang were miles away but VLOCT reached them within a matter of minutes. The member that sat in the passenger seat began to shoot blood from his neck. The leader looked over and saw he had been decapitated. He began to scream and looked behind him to see the the other member's head was ripped off and VLOCT was wearing it as a mask. His eyes glew red so brightly that the decapitated man's eyes began glowing red. 'Give me one good reason why I shouldn't do the same to you?' VLOCT asked. 'Do it, I dare you' the man said, thinking about what would happen if VLOCT didn't. 'No, I want to watch you suffer' VLOCT said, it was exactly what the man thought. The head flew off of VLOCT's head. 'Oh damn, please put it back on' the man said to enrage him. 'I know what you are trying to do, you want me to get so angry I kill you instantly, but because I know, I won't do it!' VLOCT said. Jake was so angry he couldn't help but want to make and watch the man suffer. Then the Rognitrix began beeping and flashing. He snapped out of it. 'Out of time' he said. VLOCT pushed his horn through the man's chest and pulled it all the way out. It appeared as a small explosion coming from the Rognitrix, then red engulfed VLOCT and he became human. Robbie walked up. 'You are disgusting as VLOCT, but he is really awesome' Robbie complimented. 'We better get home, mum and dad will want an explanation' Jake complained. Characters *Jake DeBrino *Robbie DeBrino *Marty Villains *Mutant Mole (x3) *Mole Gang *Masked Men Aliens Used *Riff Raff (Mistransformation - selected alien was VLOCT) *Frosty *Swift *Overflow *VLOCT (Forced transformation - Jake wanted Deep Crusher but Robbie forced for VLOCT) Trivia *Another of Nate's devices is revealed, the uPhone. *Jake reveals he has become Hyper Pack offscreen to build devices like UFOs. *It is revealed that when VLOCT gets extremely mad he gains limited intelligence. *VLOCT is shown to be extremely disgusting when he is angry. *The explanation of VLOCT reverting to human was more detailed than usual. The explosion from the Rognitrix always happens, it isn't an issue. Category:Episodes Category:ET Category:Episodes in Jake 13 Category:Filler Episodes